When Love and Hate Collide
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: Hate is Red, Love is Pink... Let's mix them and watch the explosion... Song-fic/One-shot


**Hey guys! Wow I'm so glad you all really like OMG! thank you to all who reveiwed/favourited the story :)**

**Okay this is a song fic and the song is called**

_**When Love and Hate Collide - Def Leppard**_

**I just think the song fits this awsome couple perfectly! So enjoy! Also mild language...you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

_You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
Instead of slamming down the phone girl, for the hundredth time_

"For the last time no!" Blossom yelled slamming down the phone with such force it made an unnatural cracking sound. Frustrated the red headed heroine stomped into her kitchen and began to finish off preparing her dinner.

Another man had rang her to ask her out on a date, it's not like she wanted to be single forever she was just waiting for someone who didn't want to use her for fame, popularity or money she didn't want a man to use her as a personal body guard and most of all she didn't just want to have a friend with 'benifits'. No. She wanted someone who would look after _her _tell her everything would be alright and that she could be safe, she wanted to be love with _her_ and not just her powers and fame.

Men where always ringing her asking her out on dates or for the special one nighters. It happened at school and it flattered her then but that soon changed when the stalkers came. They where around her house, following her home, watching her and even at the most extreme; cutting a lock of her fiery red hair. Fed up with being hassled both at school and at home when Blossom finished school she bought her own apartment and found a stable and well profitable job in finance.

Blossom still fights crime with her sisters and in high school the group went though a brief period of teaming up with the Rowdyruff Boys Brick, Butch and Boomer. At the start the teams hated each other with a passion but as they began going to school together, spending more time with each other and watching each other grow up things seemed to ease and they decided to fight together.

This didn't last for long though, Butch and Buttercup fought mostly with each other for getting in each others way and Brick and Blossom clashed over leadership. It was only Bubbles and Boomer who seemed to be okay with the alliance. However soon after the group formed they split, Boomer and Bubbles still kept in close contact and and quickly started dating. Brick and Blossom were not pleased and had a huge row over what they each thought was best however this ended up in a physical fight and had to be parted by their respective siblings.

From then on the Ruffs and the Puffs went on about their lives with no involvement from the other, a fact Blossom was secretly disappointed about. Why?

From the day they began the alliance, Blossom grew attracted to the one and only leader of the Rowdyruff boys. Sure they fought and sometimes she really would want to kill him but that only made things more comfortable around them.

But alas the Ruffs and the Puffs all went their separate ways as they left school and Blossom rarely heard from the boys or her sisters -apart from Bubbles, who made sure to visit every week.-

But it wasn't until last week when Blossom ran into a certain red-eyed Ruff...

* * *

Blossom was walking though the park as it was an easy short-cut home from a longs days work. Dressed in a tight white blouse that plunged her neck line, a pencil black knee high skirt, black heels and a black laptop bag slung over her shoulder and her long thick red hair was tied into a high pony-tail as she trudged home. The skies were darkening signalling it was soon to rain so the park was practically empty. It wasn't until she head butted someone that she realised she wasn't paying attention and wasn't alone.

Smacking heads with the stranger she twisted in her heels and fell to the floor, while her opponent also did the same.

"You have got to be kidding me" Blossom muttered trying to pick herself up without exposing herself which was turning into a right battle with a skirt and heels.

"Come on Red let me help you"

Blossom heard a voice she didn't think she would hear again and couldn't believe it. Her pink eyes widened and slowly looked up to find them deep red eyes she had missed. Brick was stood over her with his hand extended offering her help. Blushing a slight pink she took his hand as he pulled her up.

"You know you really should watch where you are going, if it wasn't me, you might have broken someone's bone with that thick head of yours" he said smirking

Usually Blossom would have responded back in a witty comment but was too busy soaking in Bricks body. _My my the years have been good to __you!_ Blossom thought.

He was wearing a simple red T-shirt that showed off all of his muscles perfectly and black baggy jeans with red trainers, he was still wearing his trademark baseball cap switched backwards and it red hair spiked out and under his hat just hitting above his shoulders. His face had lost some of that child roundness and had a very nicely formed jaw line. Blossom bushed even deeper.

"Yeah well I have a lot on my mind" Blossom replied

"Ahh nothings changed there then" he said still smirking, grinding her teeth she chuckled at the sense of him still being able to push her buttons and make her mind boiling mad after all these years.

"Well I am a very busy woman so if you don't mind..." Blossom said as she began to walk round him, suddenly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her slightly back

"Actually I was hoping you wouldn't be too busy to come out for dinner with me?" Brick asked quickly that Blossom nearly didn't catch it all, she looked round and looked into his eyes, she had a talent for seeing if he was joking or being serious and he looked completely sincere. Taken aback by this Blossom simply nodded, Brick's smile widened.

"Great say my place? around 8?"

"Sure...oh wait when?"

"Tonight" he smirked, Blossom's eyes narrowed sometimes she truly hated him and he knew the right way to wind her up! She hated last minuet plans and she was no way going to give him the satisfaction of him seeing her getting all hot and bothered.

"Erm I don't know" she said smoothly and walked away

"Oh wait!"

_god what now?_

"What?" Blossom asks sharply

Silently he slipped a small piece of paper into the side pocket of her laptop case and kissed her on the cheek "In case you change your mind" he said before winking and walking in the opposite direction.

Seriously! whenever she wants to truly hate him, he does things as such to make her smile.

* * *

_I got your number on my wall, but I ain't gonna make that call  
When divided we stand baby, united we fall_

And this was her dilemma, she began making her dinner with not intentions of calling Brick, sighing again she dropped the knife she was using to make her salad and looked at the phone number she had stuck on the wall and debated again. From the minute she stuck it up she was adamant she wasn't going to call him. But she felt that if she threw it away she would be missing something special. Throwing her half made salad in the bin she grabbed her coat and headed out, not before throwing the number in the bin on the way.

_Got the time got a chance gonna make it  
Got my hands on your heart gonna take it_

* * *

She battled down the streets the raining hitting her body with force is soaked her -_ damn should have worn a coat with a hood_ - coming to a apartment building she went up the elevator. Having time she looked down and found that she had walked with her coat open and was still in her work clothes, her red hair was stuck to her face and tried to fix the mess by running her hands thought it -little improvement was made- As the elevator stopped she walked down the corridor and stopped in front of number 14. Hesitating Blossom was suddenly split in two with hate for the man and love, she was completely confused on why she came down in the first place and suddenly thought it was a stupid idea, she looked a mess anyway. She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by the door swinging open to find Brick smirking at her.

"I know you have powers Bloss but staring at the door isn't going to make it open on it's own" he said grinning. Blossom turn red from anger, she really didn't want to be here.

"Nice outfit choice and bit full on for the first date, but you always surprise me"

_Date? did he just say date? _Blossom subconsciously smiled before looking down to see what he was talking about and to her horror the rain had made her shirt completely see through and Brick could easily see her black bra underneath her white work blouse. Embarrassed beyond belief she threw her coat around her body and blushed crimson before walking off.

"Hey wait! come inside and dry off i doubt you want to go back out there" he yelled. Blossom paused and looked outside, it really was pouring down and as soon as she dried off a little she could head home. Slowly she turned around and stomped into his apartment.

"By the way the colour suites you" he whispered in her ear as she passed him confused again she turned to look in his mirror to find her face bright red and him pointing it out simply made it worse.

"You know I think this might have been a bad idea.." Blossom said honestly

"Why?" Brick asked closing the door and lifting an eye-brow.

Blossom didn't reply she was busy taking in his apartment, she had honestly been expecting it to be smelly, messy and grimy _come on he was a RowdyRuff for crying out loud_ Blossom thought. He had a spacious living room that was painted white with dark red square furniture, the kitchen was joined to the living room and was parted by a breakfast bar. To the left was two doors and next to the kitchen was another door.

"Ahem" Brick said, Blossom jumped and turned around _God why am I so tense its only Brick!_

Brick had come back and had a large red shirt in his hand accompanied by dark jogging bottoms, Blossom stared at him with curiosity.

"What are those for?"

"Well I don't expect you sit hear in wet clothing and i don't want my couch getting wet... or of course you could sit commando which ever suits you" Brick smirked, Blossom rolled her eyes and decided he was right grabbing the clothes from Brick, he pointed to the bathroom.

As Blossom changed she looked at herself in the mirror, her wet clothes had been tossed on the radiator and her hair had the static look from pulling the shirt over her head. She pulled out her ribbon so her hair fell to her waist, the shirt reached mid-thigh and she had to hold up the bottoms. Looking at herself Blossom giggle, she looked kind of cute dresses in Brick's oversized clothes. Shuffeling out she saw Brick sat down and went to join him.

**Brick's POV**

I heard the bathroom door open and watched as Blossom shuffeled over to the sofa, she looked adorable in my shirt and her hair looked wild. She took a seat and picked up the glass of wine and took a small sip.

"This is nice" I didn't know weather she ment the drink or the company so I simply nodded. There was a reason I invited her over tonight, I was going to tell her...

Don't get me wrong i'm still the fearless Brick Jojo leader of the RowdyRuff Boys, but when you feel this way about someone it just... changes you... in ways you can't imagain. I had been quite for too long and I didn't want thinks getting akward. If only I could get her to change her mind about me find out if she is interested in me. _Casual convosation Brick, that's all you need to start with..._

"So how's it been since school?" _Yeah dude cos thats gonna help you find of if she likes you._

"Good actually, well off job, nice place you know" she replied

"Any guys on the scene then for the infamous Blossom?"

"Nope" She said popping the 'P', Brick smirked and went into filrt mode

"I can't see why not"

"Flirt"

Brick grinned, he loved how she just knew what he was doing, he loved how she understood him, he loved how she was so bold and straight forward he just loved her! Hell he was crazy about her. Even after all the fights, rows, bust-ups, friendships, heroes and villains... time after time he couldn't deny that he cared deeply about her.

_All I know I can't fight this flame  
You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby, time after time_

"Well I do get a lot of phone calls from guys... its so frustrating they can never leave me alone I just want to punch them sometimes" Blossom said getting madder

"I'll do it" Brick said his eyes suddenly widened as he realized he said that out loud, Blossom to another sip and blushed and Brick relaxed a bit.

"Well maybe if you had a guy they would stop ringing you"

"Maybe..." Blossom said quietly

Taking another sip Blossom had emptied her glass of wine, a frown forming on her face she stood to reach the bottle, however things got complicated. Not putting into her calculations Brick's oversized joggers Blossom's foot got caught in the bottom, tripping her forward. The leg of the coffee table also got in her way sending her flying and twisting in mid air, Brick extended his arms automatically as she landed straight on top of him. Both of them falling back so that they where lying on the couch.

Blossom's pink eyes widened as crimson streaked across the bridge of her nose. Brick was pretty much the same state with his mouth parted in shock and pink colouring his cheeks, the two super hero leaders began breathing deeply at their proximity.

"I-I'm so sorry Brick I-"

"Sshh" Brick silenced her putting his fingers to her soft cherry lips, carefully he brushed her orange hair out of her face and looked into her eyes.

"Brick I-"

"For once in your life will you be quiet?" he breathed

Blossom let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, Brick mimicked the action and pulled her down towards himself. Their kiss was soft and gentle the perfect lovers kiss both of them smiling into it, suddenly the kiss became more passionate and Blossom sank into Brick's body resting her hands on his chest. Brick wrapped both of his arms around Blossom's waist and back. His tongue trailed across Blossom's lips silently asking for access which she gladly gave him. Their tongue's met with force and the battled for dominance. They could taste it in their kiss their purpose hate for each other and the raw love they felt too.

_Without you  
One night alone Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone  
Without you  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide_

As soon as it began it ended with both of them pulling away gasping for breath, amazement layering their faces.

"Wow" Blossom whispered, Brick smiled and hugged Blossom tighter

"Wanna move it somewhere...private?" he asked a smirk dancing on his lips

Blossom blissful face became one of confusion, and suddenly she understood the meaning of the message and looked at him in outrage.

"What? One kiss and you think you can get into my pants!" she yelled

"Huh?"

Getting off him she marched into the bathroom and took her clothes from the radiator they where still damp so she decided to just wear his until she got home.

"What? what did I say?"

Blossom shot him an icy glare and growled

"Bring me over hear, intoxicate me with wine, giving me oversize clothes so I am likely to fall, kiss me and think your going to get lucky? Oh I don't think so!"

"Give me a break woman!"

"I know your games Brick and I'm not falling for them!"

"First how was I supposed to know you would be so stupid not at bring a hood or an umbrella when it was raining and it's highly unlikely I'm going to let you catch a cold in wet clothes. Second you had one bloody glass so you can highly say you where 'intoxicated' and finally it's not like I forced you into anything, I asked you! however if you had said 'no' in a calmer way it would have been fine... your just overreacting, what do you take me for a player?" Brick was getting madder each second

_I don't wanna fight no more, I don't know what we're fighting for  
When we treat each other baby, like an act of war  
I could tell a million lies and it would come as no surprise  
When the truth is like a stranger, hits you right between the eyes_

There's a time and a place and a reason  
And I know I got a love to believe in  
All I know got to win this time

"Well your high school experience does speak for itself" she shot back

Oohh shouldn't of said that.

"See you haven't changed then from the stuck up high school bitch either!"

Shouldn't of said that either.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" Blossom said standing toe-to-toe with Brick

"Stuck up bitch"

"Player"

"Bossy"

"Arrogant"

"Goody-two-shoes"

"Criminal"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard-"

They kissed again. This time out of hatred.

They kissed passionately and stumbled around the room aimlessly before Brick found the wall to rest against, their hand roamed each others body and Blossom slipped her hand up Brick's shirt feeling his well defined abs. They pulled away again panting heavily for breath and looked at one another.

"Hate you" Blossom smiled

"Love you" Brick smirked.

_You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind  
Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby...Crazy...Crazy_

Blossom smiled and kissed him again teasing him with her body, satisfied with the reaction she was receiving she lead him away from the wall. Eyes closed. Lips locked. And lead him to a private room, where they hated each other no more.

_Without you  
One night alone  
Is like a year without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone  
Without you  
One night alone  
Is like a year without you baby  
If you have a heart at all  
Without you  
Can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide_

* * *

**Love it or Hate it?**

**Let me know, you awsome people ;)**

**CJR.x**


End file.
